


My headcanons 🕺💃

by inferno_ram



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Jokes, Bad should have a gun, Broke people should NEVER laugh 😠, Broken Bones, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gay, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Headcanon, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I do be outta pocket 🙄, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ramen, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram
Summary: I just have a bunch of head canons🙄😔🐏
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that most of the Jschlatt headcanons are just about ram facts 😀

Heyyy 💃  
I swear I'm writing the other stories. 😀 I just have writers block and it's BLOCKING me HARD🙄  
Anyways 🤭 These are my headcanons about the smp characters.  
(Half of dreams are gonna be me being out of pocket 🕴️/hj)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt headcanons 🐏🐏🐏🐏🐏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt headcanons 🐏😌  
> Also this is his character and not the actual person!

Jschlatt eats meat. No explanation for u.

He can shape-shift into the smaller ram.

He has trauma which is why he drinks. (I'll explain later)

He can dance like the white boy he is 😌🕺

He likes to read 

His ~~dad~~ was a politician and forced him to go into the same field.

He has mommy issues 😃

Before going into politics he lived with lunch club because he ran away.

He's kinda depressed.


End file.
